


Art: More than Meets the Eye

by JoeKusak



Series: Class 777 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Always Be Me, Art, Art show, Creativity, Emotional Hurt, Eyes, Hurt/Comfort, Ink, Konoha 11 - Freeform, Konoha 12 - Freeform, Konoha 13 - Freeform, Not Alone, Other, Paintbrush - Freeform, Photography, Rookie nine - Freeform, Sasori of the Red Sand - Freeform, Sculpture, Sticks and Stones, Student Art Show, Whatever I Do, boys can cry too, different, emotion, more than meets the eye, observation, open your eyes, rookie 9, statue, unique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeKusak/pseuds/JoeKusak
Summary: Sai AnbuProfessor JiraiyaClass 7775th October 2015NOTE: I have only recently acquired my first name, and possess no actual last name.  The reason for this matter is because I have never known my parents and both of their last names are unknown.  According to the law I am supposed to either have a last name chosen for me by random or take the name of the ones who donated me.  Since no one has given me a popular random last name, I must assume I am supposed to take the ones who donated me’s last name.  That is why I have written Sai Anbu.  I must also assume that Jiraiya Sensei’s is also an orphan due to having no last name.When we are little, we are taught not to judge a person by their looks; which I stand by.  Maintaining this belief doesn’t mean you can’t tell things about a person from how they look.





	Art: More than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't think about making art, just get it done. Let everyone else decide if good or bad, whether they love it or hate it. While they are deciding, make more art." -Andy Warhol

Tall, thin, with wild, long, blonde hair. Tattoos hidden under suit.  
Work t-shirt and jeans. Hair pulled out of face in two buns.  
Hair done. Make-up straight out of the 60’s. Dressed to the nines.  
Piercings. Traffic cone orange hair. Purple contacts.  
  
Shapes, sizes, color, skin, curly, straight, plain, extravagant. Different people, different emotions. When we are little, we are taught not to judge a person by their looks; which I stand by. Maintaining this belief doesn’t mean you can’t tell things about a person from how they look. People present themselves in a way they want, try, or force to be seen. Some people want to look their “best.” Some want to look different from others. Some don’t care. Lots of people try to make themselves “fit in.” The funny thing is, these people also try to stand out. A contradiction. Maybe even a paradox.  
  
As I observe the people in the room, I see things they all have in common. Things that are less tangible than appearance, but just as obvious no less. I see nervousness mingled with excitement. I see a happy sort of anticipation. An anticipation that is not the same as one you’d have before a rollercoaster. A patience that’s like they’re not even waiting, but really just happy to be there. The thing I see most is in an aura encasing the room. Passion.  
  
Each one of these people cares about their pieces so much. It is clear that their pieces are not just objects to them. The art is a story that they wish to tell. They are a memory that may never happen again but will certainly be remembered. They are, no matter how small or large, a piece of their creators. The artists have exposed some of themselves to express how they feel.  
  
“Sticks and Stones” by Sakura Haruno. This picture is actually multiple pictures in one picture frame. They are all pictures of the same girl. The top three are the “before,” while the bottom four are the “after.” The top depicts a naked girl with other peoples’ hands coming into the photo frame to write things on her skin. Whore across her chest, fat over her stomach, loser down the side of her leg. Her face is resigned and devoid of emotion like she is used to this treatment. In the bottom four photos, her face has changed. She is no longer resigned, she is accepting herself. Within each of these she is seen washing, cleansing, and changing the words to more accurately reflect how she will see herself.  
  
“Boys Can Cry Too” by Deidara, who presented no last name. Dark frame, dark boarder, dark background, and dark accents. Pale grey boy with light, bright light tears streaming down his face. The painting itself and its title explains its message. It’s more than just “boys are capable of crying.” The message is that boys should be allowed to cry without persecution. As he himself stated, this piece was rather different than his normal work. But he believed that “His art was an explosion even if it doesn’t literally explode.”  
  
One piece was a statue, title I know not. The artist however goes by one of two names: Sasori of the Red Sand or Scorpion. It was a statue of a human. The person was laying on the ground in the armadillo position. Foot prints covered the person’s body.  
Another piece was a giant eye with tears dripping from it. The tears had words written in them. Words that are fine if used correctly, but used in many cases to hurt people. Black, gay, transgender, Asian, the list goes on. In the center of the eye, the pupil, are the words constructed from what looks like Scrabble letters, “Open Your Eyes.” I made this piece because I have in the past had trouble discerning facts from insults and accounting peoples feelings.  
  
A statue is next. A forest green lion with a fluffy dandelion tail has no face but is dancing happily. The title of this one is a two sentence long quote. “Whatever I’ll do, I’ll always be me. I won’t tone myself down to fit in.” The man with bright orange hair constructed this one.  
Art is a form of expression.  
  
“We cling to music, to poems, to quotes, to writing, to art because we desperately do not want to be alone. We want to know we aren’t going crazy and someone else out there knows exactly how we are feeling. We want someone to explain the things we can’t.” –Unknown  
  
The artists in this student art show (probably all other art shows and other art projects in general) do art to express what they can’t any other way. They do art to show others that they are not alone, while at the same time proving they themselves are not alone. I am proud to say that I am included in that. We are not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> "Art is not a handicraft,  
> it is the transmission of feeling  
> the artist has experienced."  
> -Leo Tolstoy


End file.
